Tsume's Past and Growing Up
by animecutie8000
Summary: This story is about Tsume's past and how he grew up before he met Kiba,Hige,and Toboe.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfic story besides the other one I'm working on. Please  
please...review and read. This story talks about Tsume's past and why he  
might act the way he does in Wolf's Rain.  
  
Tsume Growing up  
Chapter 1 Store

"Hey Mom!"Tsume said to his mom. He was nine years old.

"Hey sume,"she said. Sume was his nickname that his mom and some other people called Tsume.

"Hey, I'm going outside to play. Is that ok?"he asked his mom.

"Yea, just be in before dark," she said.

Tsume went outside to play in the snow. He was living in Alaska. His mom was a gray wolf just like him. Tsume started walking into town. He wasn't really going to play in the snow though; he was going to steal some things from the store. Tsume and his mom were poor. Since his mom was a wolf and couldn't really change into a human to disguise herself like Tsume anymore, they really couldn't get any money to support themselves and try to live a normal life.

The older his mom got, the less she could change. Tsume walked into town in wolf form and just before he entered into the town, he went in as a human. Tsume walked in the store and slowly walked around and looked at everything. He decided he was going to buy something's, and then sneak some other things that he wanted and needed into his coat.

"Hey Mike,"Tsume said.

"Hey sume,"Mike said.

"How's your day going?" Mike asked him.

"It's going good,"Tsume said.

Mike was a new worker that was working at the store. Tsume was trying to talk to him and get the things that his mom and him needed from the store. Tsume had a coat on and quickly snatched things that he wanted into his coat. He went up to Mike and bought some ground beef, chips, and some coffee for his mom. Tsume didn't tell his mother that he stole things for them. She would hate him for doing things like that. But to Tsume, it was the only thing he could do to help him and his mom out. Tsume started walking home. He went in the snow to build a snowman or something, to make it seem like he was playing outside. But as he got home, he was surprised to see that his mom was outside waiting at the door. She was glaring at him, with her arms folded.

"Uhh...hey mom,"Tsume said nervously.

Tsume's mom was the only person that he really knew and cared about and who actually made him nervous at times.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked.

"Playing over at the park," he lied.

"What's that in your coat?" she asked.

"Something I found," he said.

She snatched his coat off of him and threw his coat on the ground. She saw the things in it and slapped him.

"Quit lying to me boy, you stole this."

"Oww...what the hell did you hit me for?" he yelled to his mom.

"Don't you raise your voice at me like that boy," she yelled back to him.

"Now where did you get this stuff from?" she asked him.

"The store in town," he said.

"Why did you steal this?"

"So we can have something to eat," he said.

"I don't want you stealing things from humans sume. You know what they would do if they found out that you did this?"

"Kill us," he said.

"Yes and I don't want that to happen." She took the food and held it in her hands.

Sorry if so short...but there's more in chapter 2.REVIEW STORY please and check out the rest of it.... IN CHAPTER2


	2. Last Words

Chapter 2 Last Words

Tsume's mom took the food and threw it in the fireplace.  
"Mom why did you have to go and do that?" he asked angrily.

"I don't want that human food," she said.

"But we need something to eat," he said.

"WE hunt our food or be dead. I'm not going to let any damn humans run over to our house and kill us," she said.

"Mom you do stupid things sometimes. They wont,"he said.

"Yes they will," she said.

"No they won't," he said

"Yes they will," she said.

"But mom we have to..."

"Look sume, just go to your room and shut up before I..."

"Before you what mom? If DAD were still here, I wouldn't have to go and steal things for us. A lot of things that we have eaten have come from me stealing. I don't see why you're acting all different all of a sudden. This is the only way to survive,"Tsume said.

Tsume's mom grabbed Tsume by his shirt and said "Look sume, first of all don't bring up your sorry ass father. I hate that human. I hate all humans," she said.

"Well mom we..."

But was stopped when all of a sudden the door opened.

Police were standing at the door.

"Is Tsume here?" they asked.

"Well...yes...why?"sume's mom asked nervously.

"We need him..."they said and grabbed him and put hand cuffs on him.

"No! Leave him alone," she yelled and turned into a human. When Tsume's mom felt like she was in danger or the ones she cared about, she could turn into human form for a few minutes.

"Mam, he stole, and he needs to pay the price," they said.

I'm not going with you humans,"Tsume said.

"Well don't make us hurt you know," they said.

"No! Don't' make me hurt you!"Tsume's mom said and turned back into wolf form and jumped towards the police officer and snatched his head off.

"Dinner," she said.

She turned into human form again and snatched Tsume and started to run outside. She wasn't going to let them humans take the only thing she had left die and rot in jail. Tsume and his mom ran outside the house. It was the last time that Tsume's mom would ever see their den again. All of a sudden there were gunshots and a man came out from the bushes and shot at Tsume.

"Wolf's you damn wolf's" the man said.

The gun was heading right towards Tsume and his mom knocked him out of the way and the gun hit her instead of him.

"We humans, can't let you wolf's take and steal our things from OUR stores," said the man.

"Mom...no..."Tsume stopped and fell to the ground next to his mom.

Blood was everywhere.

"Mom...don't die...please" said Tsume .

The man looked at the wolf human he just killed.

"Son...be strong...in. in life...and don't let anyone... especially... humans kill you like they did to the rest of our whole family. I...I lo...love you T...su...me..."she said.

"No...mom...don't die...please don't. You can't die..."he said. But it was too late.  
  
Please read and REVIEW my story...more coming...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Murderer

"Mom…please get up. Please…"Tsume said. He tried to feel her pulse and heart beat to see if he felt amythng, but he didn't.

"Nooo,"he screamed "mom you HAVE to get up!" he yelled. His mom didn't move at all.

"Mom…are…are… you really gone?"Tsume said .His eyes got watery and tears started coming down his face.

"What am I going to do without you mom,"Tsume said. He held his mom's face and looked at it. All he could see was blood on her.

"Mom, get up! Mom I need you. I'm only nine. Please…mom…get…up"Tsume's face was filled with tears coming down and he howled. He got up and tried to nurse his mom's wounds. He looked down and saw he had been hit on his chest. There was a mark on him that looked like an X.

"I'm not going to let my mom leave me…"Tsume said. He wanted to kill himself.

"If Dad's gone and Mom now ,why should I continue to live…I …wanna leave too…"he said.

He got up and looked around to see if anyone was around.He was going to kill himself since his dad and especially his mom was gone now.

"Tsu…me…"he heard someone say.Tsume saw someone. He got up and it was Mike.

Tsume are…you…are you a wolf?"Tsume howled.

"Oh my god! Mike said and ran. He had a gun in his hand.Tsume saw he had a gun and he remembered what just happened.

"Mike…you…you killed my MOM…"he yelled.

"Well I'm going to kill you! Tsume said and ran towards Mike. He jumped up on Mike and snatched his head off like Tsume's Mom did to the police.Pieces of his head were laying on the ground..

"I hate you… you murderer…."Tsume yelled at him.

Tsume was so hurt by everything that had just happned.he couldn't believe his mom just died.A few minutes ago, he was just arguing about stealing food and now…..now his mom was dead.

"Mom ,why did you have to die?"Tsume said and cried.

He howled and howled again and again. He finally stopped and looked up.

He saw a big branch that could maybe kill someone. He got up and hit himself with it a couple of times. He was determined to kill himself.

"Mom you could have lived if it wasn't for you trying to save me…"he said.

He finally stopped and remembered what his mom had told him.

"Don't let humans kill you like they did for the rest of our family," she said.

He looked down and saw that his x scar was huge now.

"I …I wanted to die and be with you momma" he said, while looking back at her body .He finally stopped trying to commit suicide and just fell down on the snow.

He laid down for a couple of minutes and looked at his mom's body for one last time. He started o go towards the woods. He didn't want to go back o his house. Police would find him and he didn't want them to kill him like they did his mom. He ran and ran into the woods and didn't know what exactly what he wanted to do. Snow came down and he felt that he might just freeze to death and that a blizzard was coming. He didn't want to care about humans anymore, now that he found out that humans killed his family.

Tsume was nine and wasn't sure about how he might survive, even if he wanted to.

WELL its been ahwile but please review and let me know what you guys think...will Tsume survive and ever trust humans again...next chapter...coming up...


End file.
